Está bien
by Estrella'black
Summary: Estrella'Black. Porque algunas veces en la vida tendrás que conformarte con lo que ya tienes. Pero eso no significa que tenga que ser algo malo. E/B. Regalo de navidad para Ljoo.


**Está bien**

**Disclaimer: **Crepúsculo no me pertenece.

**Summary: **Porque algunas veces en la vida tendrás que conformarte con lo que _ya _tienes. Pero eso no significa que tenga que ser algo malo. E/B.

**Nota: **Raro. Total y completamente raro. Hoy era el primer día en mucho tiempo que por fin estaba conciliando el sueño, pero, you know. No podía dormirme sin escribir algo. Hace mucho que no escribo así que me pongo nerviosa(?. Lol. Sólo espero que sea algo leible ;) (comestible-leíble. Son las tres de la mañana, no me juzguen ññ xD)

**Regalo de navidad para: **Ljoo. Mi mami :)

:-.-:

Jacob se alejó de mí y agaché la cabeza inconscientemente.

Subí la mirada después de un minuto, y ahí estaban. Mi mejor amigo estaba haciéndole cosquillas con sus manos a Nessie, mientras ella soltaba risotadas y se retorcía entre sus brazos.

—Te gusta mucho, ¿cierto? — di un brinquito. Creí que estaba sola. Me giré un poco para encontrarme con Edward al otro lado de la mesa.

Suspiré. —No.

Sonrió tenuemente, mientras rodeaba la mesa para quedar sentado junto a mí. Me escondí detrás de mi cabello para protegerme. Sentía como mis ojos comenzaban a llenarme de lágrimas.

—Está bien, Bella. Puedes contármelo.

Sacudí mi cabeza. —No me gusta que me tengan lástima.

—Yo nunca haría eso— me aseguró—, sólo estoy dándote la opción de desahogarte, si eso es lo que quieres.

Lo miré. La sonrisa de Edward se hizo más grande mientras acercaba su mano lentamente a mi rostro. Con mucha delicadeza puso un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oído, y me miró después.

Edward siempre había sido gentil conmigo. Me gustaba la manera en la que el tono de su voz se suavizaba cuando me hablaba. Sus movimientos se volvían lentos y cuidadosos y era como si pensara con todas sus fuerzas lo que haría y diría frente a mí. Constantemente estaba abriéndome la puerta del salón, dejándome pasar primero y ayudándome a recoger mis cosas cuando se me caían. _Cosa que solía pasarme todo el tiempo. _Un perfecto caballero.

—Gracias— fue lo único que pude decir.

Asintió, y supuse que ahora debía decirle. Digo, necesitaba hablar sobre ello con alguien, y no podía hacerlo con mi mejor amigo, dado que el problema en cuestión, lo involucraba a él mismo.

—Jacob me gusta desde hace mucho— comencé lentamente, mirando a Edward para analizar su reacción. Sus ojos se cerraron por un momento y cuando los abrió de nuevo ya no me miraba a mí, sino un punto frente a ambos—. Y a él le gusta Nessie.

—Y eso te duele.

Rodé los ojos. —Claro que sí.

—Pero según tengo entendido, a Jacob le gusta Nessie desde hace mucho.

—Y están a punto de hacerse novios— terminé.

—¿Qué vas a hacer cuando eso pase?

Me encogí de hombros. — No lo sé.

—No puedes estar sufriendo por Jacob toda la vida, Bella. No es correcto.

—Ya sé— respondí, molesta porque Edward estuviera diciéndome algo que ya sabía.

Suspiró. —Tal vez haya alguien ahí afuera que sienta por ti lo mismo que tú sientes por Jacob. Exactamente lo mismo.

Levanté la mirada completamente, sorprendida. — ¿Quién? — pregunté con genuina curiosidad.

Edward me miró a los ojos con pura seriedad cubriendo su rostro por unos segundos, antes de bajar la mirada a mis labios.

Fruncí el ceño mientras lo veía acercarse lentamente hacia mí.

'_¿Edward?' _Estaba a punto de decir, cuando sentí como sus suaves labios rozaron los míos con dulzura.

Un estremecimiento me recorrió y si no hubiera sentada probablemente me hubiera caído. Fue una mezcla de sorpresa, lo delicado de sus movimientos, y la suavidad de sus labios contra los míos los que hicieron que hasta la más pequeña partícula de mí ser reaccionara.

—Averígualo tu misma— murmuró contra mis labios antes de ponerse de pie y dedicarme una enorme sonrisa al tiempo que se alejaba. Estaba segura de que mi rostro debía ser un vivo retrato del suyo.

:-.-:

**N/A: **Es tan cursi :3 Aww que bonito. xD Sí, estoy dándole su regalo de navidad a Liz el 16 de diciembre pero no me importa porque soy rebelde(?) Grr. Dejen un review si les gustó. :D Me voy a terminar la traducción de CB ;)


End file.
